


Bun in the Oven

by velvetcadence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: Victor has some good news.





	Bun in the Oven

Victor stepped out of the office into the cold morning. He stared up at the cloudless sky and marveled at the brilliant blue. The weather was warming, and green was pushing out from under the snow, signaling the rebirth of spring. Victor felt it in his heart too, the first buds of love ready to burst into bloom.

He took the winding road home instead of hailing a cab, wrapping Yuuri’s scarf around his nose and mouth so he could smell the comforting scent of his husband. _Oh, Yuuri. _Victor smiled to himself, tucking his hands in his coat pockets as he meandered along the length of St. Petersburg.

The city was awake this lovely midmorning. Victor watched them all serenely: commuters mumbling into their thermos cups, people walking their dogs, students on the way to class. Once or twice he caught sight of a baby being pushed on strollers, their chubby cheeks pink from the chill.

He stopped by a small cafe, and ordered a small treat for himself. No coffee, he reminded himself. Tea will be fine. Green tea, like Yuuri would order. It was a small sacrifice to make, but Victor was no stranger to sacrifices.

The cake melted in his mouth, light and lovely.

_Shortcake_, he thought. _Jellybean. Cupcake. Sugar pie. My little honeybun._

He wondered how he was going to tell Yuuri.

He exited the café with a paper bag on his arm and a thoughtful tilt to his head. Had the world always been this interesting, this colorful? He felt like a new man. The seagulls above cried into the heavens.

He was almost home now, and at the last minute, Victor decided to go to the small flower shop at the corner. He bought himself a pot of azaleas on a whim. _Abundance_, the owner explained. He would have gotten a bouquet, but he quite liked the thought of watching something grow and flourish under his care.

When he reached the apartment, he put the bread in the oven, the small pot of flowers on the coffee table, set up the camera on the tripod, and waited for Yuuri to come home.

Victor was in the middle of reading a blog when the front door opened with a quiet click.

“Yuuri!” Victor enthused, sweeping his husband into a sweet kiss. “_Okaeri_.”

“_Tadaima._” Yuuri buried his cold nose into Victor’s collar, his hands sneaking down to warm themselves under the back of Victor’s sweatpants. Victor squeaked and whined playfully, but the little laugh he got from Yuuri was worth it.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“I love your surprises.”

“I love _you_.”

“I love you, too. What’s this about?”

Victor tore away and clicked the record button on the camera, before leading Yuuri by the hand to the front of the oven. The inside light had been turned on, and the little piece of pastry sat innocently in the middle of the tray.

“Did you bake?”

“In a matter of speaking.”

“Huh?”

“What’s in the oven, _pryanichek_?”

“Uh…bread?” Yuuri asked.

“What kind of bread?”

“Like, a bun?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’ll wait, darling.”

Victor watched his beautiful husband furrow his eyebrows in concentration, his hand scratching the back of his head in his confusion. “There is a bun…in the oven?”

“_Da._”

“…There is a bun in the oven.”

Victor laughed. “Yuuri!” His hand consciously lay on his stomach. His husband zeroed in on the gesture, and realization struck him like lightning. Yuuri’s beautiful eyes widened and a grin overcame his handsome features. Victor felt the buds in his heart flower into full effect.

“We’re having a baby?!”

“We’re having a baby!”

Yuuri easily caught him when he jumped, strong arms holding him up without a tremble. Yuuri spun them around in a move reminiscent of the step sequence of Stammi Vicino, and their kitchen was wide enough that Yuuri could lead them into that iconic last pose, holding Victor up into a dip and looking deeply into his eyes.

“Victor Nikiforov, I would _kill_ for you.”

“Oh, Yuuri!” Victor was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, and there were tears beading at the corners of his eyes. “That’s so romantic!”

Yuuri carefully pulled them back onto their feet, before sweeping Victor into a bridal carry. Victor waved as Yuuri turned his back to the camera and they left the frame.

The video goes viral.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was conceived (heh) while contemplating life, love and bread.


End file.
